Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber and a spraying system for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from dishes and utensils. Upper and lower dishracks for holding dishes to be cleaned are typically provided within the treating chamber. Dishwashers can also comprise an additional, slimmer, rack specifically for utensils, which is typically located above the upper dishrack. A utensil rack can comprise portions designed to hold utensils such as knives, spoons, forks, and spatulas as well as smaller objects that might fall through the dishracks during a cleaning cycle.